flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomo and Scribbles
Tomo is a female Snapper Dragon in Flight Rising. She is found in the Trading Post, and asks the player ten trivia questions about the site per day. For each question that is answered correctly, Tomo will award the player 300 Treasure. Tomo has traveled from the Shattered Plains to the Ashfall Waste and has learned all kinds of things in her quest for knowledge. Unfortunately, she seems to have some trouble recalling things exactly. She knows the answer, she just has trouble getting from point A to point B in a timely manner. The player can help her to speed up this process. This is why when the player gets an answer wrong, she can correct them. Scribbles is a mischievous Fae Dragon who is tasked records down the information on paper for Tomo before the Snapper chisels it into stone. However, they always deviate from their task with other pursuits (like drawing Tomo instead of writing the facts). This results in the player needing to visit the pair of dragons every day until they're finally able to get the facts right for Tomo's tablet (which never actually happens). Tomo's Trivia Tablet Answers Below is a list of questions and their answers.http://flightrising.com/main.php?board=gde&id=1128248&p=mb To find the answer you're looking for press "Ctrl" + "F" and type the question. Some questions appear on the site with several different sets of answers. This is why some of the below questions have two or more answers. ---- 'General Site Trivia' Which location in the Ashfall Waste is reserved for the largest lairs? * The Great Furnace Which one of these was a cake given out for Flight Rising's 1st Anniversary? * Stolen Cake Who is the Pearlcatcher with the cauldron displayed in one of the Jigsaw puzzles? * Baldwin Swipp will trade a crown of bones in exchange for which of these items? * 250 Bone Fragments Swipp will trade a Darksong Haori in exchange for which combination of items? * Dusk Jadevine and Shadow Runestone The Icewarden Puppet is which of these qualities? * Furry What is the currency of Flight Rising that is primarily earned through gameplay? * Treasure Which of the following staff is/are artists: * Xhaztol and Undel In which marketplace subshop would you find a scroll of Renaming? * Specialty What can dragons use to soothe an upset stomach? * Sand Breed change scrolls are found in what sub-section of the marketplace? * Specialty Which tile is not featured in the fairgrounds game "Runestones of the Arcanist"? * Rain What is the name of the dark entity that tried to devour the world? * The Shade The Simple Gold jewelry set does not contain the following piece: * Nose Ring Which food stash is listed first on the lair page? * Insects According to legend there is a Lucky Star that grants luck for life. How many leaves should it have? * Eight What do courier dragons consider of the utmost importance? * The safe delivery of their cargo What item is made of imitation gold? * Golden Collar An intact stone relief depicts what breed of dragon? * Guardian This item will allow a player to change the breed of their dragon, a trait which may be passed onto their offspring: * Breed Change Scroll Flight Rising's premium currency is called: * Gems. What color dragon is Pinkerton the Plunderer? * Sand and Midnight Which of the following artifacts is a bad omen to touch, move, look at, or sell? * Canopic Jar What fairground activity involves lining up circuits to clear 3 or more? * Shock Switch What fairground activity involves predicting the outcome of a pair of cards? * Higher or Lower On which day of the week does the current round of dominance end on? * Saturday Where did Pinkerton get all of his stuff? * He is perpetually trying to give away all of the items his sister Crim is collecting. Which of the following dragon species was designed by a backer of the Flight Rising Kickstarter? * Skydancer Dragons Which of Pinkerton's horns is broken? * Left The object of the Higher or Lower fairground game is... * To guess whether or not the right card will be higher or lower than the left card. What is the gold limit required to max-out Lucky Streak in the Fairgrounds? * 75,000 When does the Marketplace have a chance to restock? * Every 5 minutes How much of a dragon’s image may an accent cover up? * 30% or less Parent dragons may not share ancestors or relatives within how many generations in order to be eligible for breeding? * Five What will the element of a newly hatched dragon be? * The element of the nest Players who backed for the following pack during the Flight Rising Kickstarter received a Bone Fiend and Cranial Helmhorn: * Fiendish If you provide Swipp with a handfull of Crumbling Leather, which item will he trade you in return? * Tan Bandana If you provide Swipp with a handfull of Herdbeast Hooves, which item will he trade you in return? * Tawny Antlers Swipp will trade Cloudy Feathered Wings in exchange for these items: * Salt and a Steam Gyre Swipp will trade a Cursed Talonclasp Pendant in exchange for which combination of items? * Ruby Ring and Canopic Jar Swipp will trade a Crown of Bones in exchange for which of these? * 250 Bone Fragments Swipp will trade a mystic bark mask in exchange for which of these items? * Cedar Logs and Squirrel Skulls Swipp will trade a Gold Satin Tunic in exchange for which combination of items? * Mangled Textile and Banded Sardonyx Swipp will trade a White and Gold Flaire Scarf in exchange for which combination of items? * White Cabbage Butterfly and White Pawn What seasonal fur coat is represented in the official Tundra breed art? * Summer Coat. Which of the following is not a real achievement? * Level 25 - 1 Dragon * Trading an item with Swipp Players who backed for the following pack during the Flight Rising Kickstarter received a Golden Idol and Gilded Crown: * Gilded Flight Rising's main form of earned currency is called: * Treasure. This item allows a player to paint their own dragons in their favorite art program: * Skin Blueprint Which of the following is the tundra dragon Pinkerton known to wear? * Glasses and an Hourglass What is the name of the mirror dragon who runs the festive favors shop? * Joxar What are vistas? * Forum Avatar Decorations When are dragon eggs ready to hatch? * The day after the fifth incubation period. How can one obtain crimson silk apparel? * They are a trade offered by Swipp To celebrate its first anniversary, Flight Rising released what type of food items? * Cakes Which of these materials is the Soft Lightweaver Idol made of? * Silk What fairground activity involves assembling a puzzle? * Jigsaw A flight achieves dominance if: *They have the highest ratio of exalted dragons per active clans at the end of a one-week period. What is the maximum number of eggs you can get in a single nest by breeding two dragons of the same species? * Four How can a player boost exaltation payout? * All of the these. What fairground activity involves clearing groups of three or more bubbles from the screen? * Tidal Trouble Which of the following dragons does not work at the trading post? * Joxar This dragon is a sibling of Pinkerton: *Crim Where is the Chimera Relic made? * Blacksand Annex This dragon sets up his cart at the trading post, and is always eager to make a trade: *Swipp Where is the Scrying Workshop located? * Spiral Keep What fairground activity is themed after the Lightning Flight? * Shock Switch What fairground activity involves matching pairs of tiles? * Runestones of the Arcanist What fairground activity uses 11 elemental tiles +11 dragon themed tiles? * Runestones of the Arcanist What fairground activity is themed after the Water flight? * Tidal Trouble Which of the following is NOT obtainable from Swipp? * Red and Gold Flair Scarf What element will your newly hatched dragons be? *The element of your lair Swipp will trade a darksong face mask in exchange for which combination of items? * Haunted Stone Orb and Ancestral Incense Swipp will trade an Autumnal Wreath in exchange for which combination of items? * Sand Creeper and Gold Ore Swipp will trade an Emerald Green Satin Tunic in exchange for which combination of items? * None of these ** (unless Moth-Eaten Rug and Emerald Webwing are listed) What color dragon is Swipp the Swapper? * Swamp and Sand What color dragon is Crim the Collector? * Mulberry and Ivory Which of the following materials is the one Tempest Spire engineers dislike the most? * Magnetite If you provide Swipp with a handful of Lucky Stars and Juneflowers, which item will he trade you in return? * Tickled Hyacinth If you provide Swipp with a handful of Crumbling Leather, which item will he trade you in return? * Tan Bandana When touched, wisps of smoke begin to swim beneath the surface of this dark stone. What type of item is the Haunted Stone Orb? * Trinket The Flight Rising Developer Q&A is called: * Words on the Wind Which species has been an ally to dragons for years beyond counting? * Dunhoof Centaurs Players who backed for the following pack during the Flight Rising Kickstarter received a Cog Frog and Scroll Case: * Clockwork What type of gathering can occasionally turn up unhatched eggs? * Scavenging Swipp will trade journeyman satchels in exchange for which of these items? *Moldy Leather and Rotting Leather Which of these dragons is not a courier? * Selene Swipp will trade a Sunsong Haori in exchange for which combination of items? * Sunkernel and Porcelain Jar Swipp will trade a Sakura Flowerfall in exchange for which combination of items? * Blushing Pink Rose and Sakura Owl This silk coloration cannot be purchased in the marketplace: * Crimson Where can you find Ancestral Incense? * Scavenging The Steampunk Apparel Sets do not contain the following piece: * Pantaloons This scavenged object smells like... Rum? That's odd. * Sparrow Skull What is the maximum amount of apparel a dragon may wear at once? * 16 pieces. Players who backed for the following pack during the Flight Rising Kickstarter received a Skycat and Cloudy Wings: * Cloudy Without buying any upgrades, how many pieces of apparel can each dragon naturally equip? * 6 The coral here roots deep into the dried marrow of gargantuan bones left behind from an ancient battle in a forgotten era: * Fishspine Reef The Hewn City is Subregion of which Domain? * Sunbeam Ruins Who is the Pearlcatcher with the cauldron? * Baldwin Which gathering profession is needed to find a Darktouched Chimcera * Scavenging What is my scribe's name? * Scribbles What is my name? * Tomo A Muckbottom Shell may be ground up to form what? * A rough pigment. 'Breed Related' Which of these breeds make up Emperor Dragons? * Imperial Which breed is typically characterized by hyperactivity? * Spiral Which of these breeds has the longest breeding cooldown? * Coatl Which of these dragon breeds possess large canines reserved for use in combat? * Tundra An unhealthy coatl can be identified by: * Fading Plumage What breed of dragon travels in packs and is known for their hunger? * Mirror Which of the following dragon species is known for their insomnia? * Snapper Dragons Which dragon species has an excellent olfactory memory? * Tundra Dragons Which dragon species is native to the Fishspine Reef? * Guardian Dragon This dragon species has the ability to use their jaws to crush the armored plating of other dragons: * Snapper Dragons Mirror dragons have how many eyes? * Four. What are an Imperial's wings composed of? * Leather This dragon species is nomadic, following ancient looping paths known only to their respective clans: * Snapper Dragons What is the breeding cooldown of a ______ dragon? * Coatl - 35 days * Fae - 15 days * Guardian - 15 days * Mirror - 15 days * Pearlcatcher - 20 days * Ridgeback - 20 days * Skydancer - 25 days * Snapper - 20 days * Spiral - 20 days * Tundra - 15 days * Wildclaw - 35 days Which of the following dragon species carries around a physical representation of their soul? * Pearlcatcher Dragons Which of the following dragon species has a thick fur coat that they shed each summer? * Tundra Dragon What breed of dragon hates water but only eats seafood? * Ridgeback Which of the following abilities are Aviars capable of? * Gliding What sort of dragons might a Guardian take as their charge? * There is no criteria. What notable feature about themselves do physically male Guardians take pride in? * Their beards. What dragon species is native to the Fishspine Reef? * Guardian Dragons Where do Coatl dragons originate from? * Ashfall Waste Which of the following dragon species do not possess a mane? * Spiral Dragons Which dragon breed has a 25-day breeding cooldown? * Skydancer Which dragon breed has excellent olfactory memory? * Tundra A _____'s diet consists of: * Fae - Insects * Coatl - Seafood * Guardian - Seafood, Meat, Insects, and Plants * Imperial - Seafood, Meat, Insects, and Plants * Mirror - Meat and Seafood * Pearlcatcher - Plants and Insects * Ridgeback - Seafood * Skydancer - Plants and Insects * Snapper - Plants and Seafood * Spiral - Insects and Meat * Tundra - Plants * Wildclaw - Meat Which of the following dragon species have feathered wings? * Skydancer Dragons This dragon species has a native language that consists of humming tones: * Coatl Dragons This dragon species is known for their protective instincts: * Guardian Dragons What are the breeds of the dragons featured in the site's top banner? *Guardian, Fae, Mirror Which breed does not speak common Draconian? *Coatl Dragons of this species bleach to white when they become deathly ill: * Coatl Dragons This dragon species is known for savagery and large roaming packs that can grow into swarms * Mirror Dragons This dragon species originated from Emberglow Hearth: *Coatl Dragons This dragon species is known for tying itself into knots when agitated: * Spiral Dragon Which breed has a difficult time communicating with fae dragons? * Coatl Which of the following dragon species builds their lairs of magically cured tree sap? * Fae Dragons Dragons of this flight are considered tricksters. * Shadow Flight Which of these traits about Ridgebacks are true? * An intense dislike of water. From which region does the Mirror dragon species originate? * The Abiding Boneyard The male of which breed boasts a magnificent beard? * Guardian Which of these breeds can be obtained from unhatched elemental eggs? * Mirror * Tundra * Guardian Dull coloration is a sign of ill heath in what dragon breed? * Coatl Which of the following dragon species is land-bound? * Snapper Which of the following dragon species borrows from their neighbors without permission? * Ridgeback Which of the following is a "limited" dragon breed? * Imperial Which dragon breed never sleeps? * Snapper What is the maximum amount of heads an emperor dragon may possess? * 11 What type of dragon has many heads? * Emperor Question: Which dragons have large, sensitive eyes that they use for nocturnal hunting? * Spiral Which breed is an option for your custom progen, the starter dragon you receive at the start of the game? * Mirror * Tundra * Fae Which breeds of dragons are capable of eating all four food types? * Guardians and Imperials. When bored, Spiral dragons will do what, out of frustration? * Tie themselves in knots. Which species is known for monotone speech, lacking inflection? * Fae Which of the following dragon species has branched horns, like antlers? * Imperial Dragons 'Gene/Color Related' Which secondary gene has the highest chance of being passed down when bred against another gene? * Basic. Which of the following gene scrolls were never available in the gem marketplace? * Seraph Which of these genes was sponsored by a patron in the Flight Rising Kickstarter? * Seraph Which gene is a primary, secondary, and tertiary? *Basic Which of the following is a primary gene? *Clown *Iridescent *Ripple *Speckle *Tiger What type of gene is underbelly? * A tertiary geneWhat type of gene is clown? *A primary gene What type of gene is iridescent? *A primary gene What type of gene is ripple? *A primary gene What type of gene is speckle? *A primary gene What type of gene is tiger? *A primary gene Which group of genes affects the appearance of a dragon's wings? *Secondary Genes Which of the following is a secondary gene? *Current *Eye Spot *Freckle *Seraph *Shimmer *Stripes What type of gene is current? *A secondary gene What type of gene is eye spot? *A secondary gene What type of gene is freckle? *A secondary gene What type of gene is shimmer? *A secondary gene What type of gene is seraph? *A secondary gene What type of gene is stripes? *A secondary gene Which of the following is a tertiary gene? *Circuit *Crackle *Gembond *Underbelly What type of gene is circuit? *A tertiary gene What type of gene is crackle? *A tertiary gene What type of gene is gembond? *A tertiary gene Which of the following is an official color outcome for a dragon? *Emerald *Gold Which of the following is a possible color outcome for a Flight Rising dragon? *Avocado *Ice *Lemon *Magenta *Purple *Stonewash Which of the following is both a type of flower found in apparel and a possible color for a dragon? *Violet Which of the following is not a possible color through breeding? *Grape *Seaweed *Snowflake *Tiffany Which of the following options is not a color possibility on Dragons? * Mist 'Familiar/Monster Related' What characterizes the owners of Smoky Bantam Fangars? * A cloud of fur dusting their scales This cannibalistic snail produces a powerful venom: * Blue Dragon Reef Snail In which venue does one encounter a Sickle Kamaitachi? * The Mire What is the log of all the familiars you possess called? * Bestiary This creature's oily mane repels water: * Shellion Named for its outer display, these brilliant red and green creatures are various shades of brown on the inside. * Heartred Croaker Which familiar is named for their hide-and-seek behavior among cloud banks? * Clouddancer Which of these is a retired familiar? * Golden Bantam Fangar This creature's scales present a particularly rich shade of red after it has freshly molted: * Carmine Serthis Naturally gifted with a photographic memory and a phosphorescent mane: * Brilliant Psyworm At what state is a Familiar fully bonded with its host dragon? * Awakened Which familiars are said to be messengers of the Icewarden? * Frostbite Hummingbird So many of these creatures live in the Abiding Boneyard that the sand itself looks as though it's rippling like an ocean: * Shattered Serpent Although frightening to look at, these creatures mostly keep to themselves and the piles of calcified remains that they have collected: * Bone Fiend What was the special familiar that could be purchased during the 2013 Thundercrack Carnivale holiday? * Lightning Sprite These birds are sometimes found frozen in place after particularly large snowstorms. * Snow Streak These creatures often herald the arrival of their much larger, more destructive cousin, the Firebird. * Smoke Gyre Do bumbles have elbowed antennae? * Yes. Dayglo Thresh is described as being a mild pastel under normal lighting conditions, it flares when magics are worked in its vicinity. What type of item is a dayglo thresh? * A plant item This holiday sprite is wearing a skull: * The plague sprite This holiday sprite has a large fluffy tail: * Ice Sprite The scales of this cobra will stand on end when agitated, creating an impressive mane. * Maned Cobra In which venue can one encounter an Umberhorn Qiriq? * Scorched Forest In which venue might one encounter an Ember Mouse? * Training Fields In which venue might one encounter a Sprangryroo? * Arena In which venue might one encounter a Poisonous Toridae? * Mire At which stage do you receive 20 gold for bonding with your familiar? * Tolerant What familiar does NOT have a mane? * Banded Owlcat Which of the following familiars is not a gathering exclusive item? * Celestial Antelope In which venue might one encounter a Dark-tufted Sparrowmouse? * Training Fields Which creature calls harpy’s roost home, and fights to protect it from encroaching dragons? * Blue Tang Hippogriff This enormous decopod releases millions of tiny bubbles from its carapace to ward off predators. But really, who is afraid of bubbles? * Gaseous Megashrimp No one is entirely sure what these creatures sound like. * Tourmaline Vulstal Which sprite is not a holiday familiar? * Rainbow Sprite What is the value of a Black Dwarf Unicorn's horn? * Trick question: It is worthless! The crystals of Vulstals drop off as the creature grows. This familiar is capable of filling a hoard with riches: * Spinel Vulstal This solitary species of bee lives in coastal areas. It is known for burrowing into desiccated pieces of coral: * Coral Carpenter This rodent is no more flammable than any other: * Ember Mouse Iridescent Scalebacks may be swapped at Swip's Swap Stand for 75 of this trade item: * Reflective Fish Scales Companions for your dragons are found in what sub-section of the marketplace? * Familiars Which creature calls the sandswept delta home, and fights to protect it from encroaching dragons? * Greatshell What type of gene is bumble? * Trick question: it is a familiar. What is the chest you receive when your dragon has fully bonded with its familiar, causing it to awaken? *A Gilded Chest Red-Breasted hainu flocks call this territory home: *Bamboo Waterfall Where would you encounter a Mistwatch Shellion? * Mire A playful and mischievous familiar. These creatures will often sneak into dragon lairs and abscond with shiny bits of treasure * Grey River Flight This cannibalistic snail produces a powerful venom * Blue Dragon Reef Snail A number of Winter Wolves never lose their summer colors. These individuals are uncommon and generally smaller than their snowy-coated brethren * Black Wolf This unicorn has lost its magic. Its once shining coat is dull. The horns of these unicorns are worthless. * Black Dwarf Unicorn This familiar can be gathered through the hunting skill: *Grasslands Trunker Baku claim this territory as their own, and fight to defend it: * Bamboo Waterfall In which venue might one encounter a Blackwing Croaker? * Mire In which venue might one encounter a Glowing Pocket Mouse? * Training Fields (and sometimes the forums) In which venue might one encounter a Brush Dodo? * Harpy's Roost In which venue might one encounter a Brilliant Psywurm? * Mire In which venue might one encounter a Yellow Sparrowmouse? * Training Fields Which familiar is able to walk both the physical and ethereal plane? *Baku Which creature calls the mire home, and fights to protect it from encroaching dragons? * Heartred Croaker, Scythe Kamaitachi Which creature has evolved to have 6 eyes, yet is completely blind? * Hooded dodo The stripes along this cave gecko's hide become bio-luminescent when it senses danger. Not nature's proudest moment, there. * Cave Gecko Which of the following familiars is retired? * Red-Footed Akirbeak * Boolean * Earth Sprite * Golden Bantam Fanger * Light Sprite In which venue can one encounter a Bumble? * Training Grounds This distinctive moth has deep reds and purples running through it’s leafy wings. Its difficult to classify as purely flora or fauna. * Amaranth Moth Which gathering profession is needed to find a Darktouched Chimera * ScavengingWhich enemy drops fishscale baskets in the coliseum? * Tengu This familiar has set aside the staff of war as to take up the staff of healing, which one is it ? * Longneck Mender Luna Mith patrol this territory, providing a challenge for new warriors: * Training Fields In which venue does one encounter a Cardinal Hippogriff? * Harpy's Roost In which venue does one encounter a Salve Kamaitachi? * The Mire In which venue does one encounter a Common Podid? * The Mire This murderous bird is blind save for the large, ominous eye on its chest: * Death Seeker In which venue might one encounter a Maren Ambusher? * Kelp Beds This Beastclan prepares for battle by ingesting special tonics designed to make their blood poisonous. * Maren Which familiar circles in flocks around the Arcanist's Observatory ? * Fallout Streak Coliseum/Battle Related In the coliseum, which element would deal the most damage to a Light-element enemy? * Lightning What element are Southmarsh Podids? * Water Which of these Kamaitachis has a healing move? * Salve Which of the following is considered an Accessory Stone for the Coliseum? * Ambush In which venue might one encounter a Bumble? * Training Fields Which Coliseum Venue can you find the Twilight Cape in? * Harpy's Roost In which venue might one encounter a Venomous Tordidae? * Mire What is the maximum amount of dragons you can put in a coliseum party? * 3 What enemy may resurrect itself given enough time? * Relic Eel Which of these is not a Coliseum ability? * Phlegm Bolt In which venue might one encounter a Peacock Scorpion? * Sandswept Delta In which venue might one encounter a Hooded Dodo? * Harpy's Roost Which of the following creatures may appear in Boreal Wood? * Maned Rasa Dreameaters claim this territory as their own, and fight to defend it: * Bamboo Waterfall What is the level 25 venue? * Kelp Beds Skydancers start off knowing what Coliseum moves? * Meditate and Contuse A coliseum venue is a location inside the coliseum that dragons may battle in. Which of the following is a coliseum venue? * The Training Fields * Woodland Path * Scorched Forest * Sandswept Delta * Forgotten Cave * Bamboo Falls * Waterway * Arena * Boreal Wood * Harpy's Roost * The Mire What is the name of _____'s special ability? * Earth - Fossilize * Fire - Sear * Ice - Congeal * Light - Enamor * Lightning - Shock * Nature - Envenom * Plague - Contaminate * Shadow - Shroud * Water - Drown * Wind - Disorient Which creature calls the training fields home, and fights to protect it from encroaching dragons? * Coral Carpenter Which of the following apparel items can be found as a Coliseum drop? * Duneglider Cape Which of the following battle stones grants your meditate ability a 50% chance to generate twice as much breath? * Discipline Tengu haunt this territory, and ambush unwary travelers: * Bamboo Waterfall Which coliseum ability has a chance to send incoming spells back to their source? * Reflect 'Food Related' Legend says the Fallen Star is exactly that, a star that fell from the heavens and landed in the ocean. What is the fallen star? A seafood item This seafood item was once bred to produce brilliantly colored, decorative fins. An accidental reintroduction to the wild sees these jewels migrating to new territories. * Crowntail Wanderer What is the comfort food of heart-broken veggie-dragons? * Black Tulip True to its name, this plant's leaves are favored as snacks due to their sweet, cooling taste. * Minty Jadevine Living in arcane-infused fields does strange things to this variety of mouse. All that matters is they're magically delicious. * Satin Mouse Which urchin is the most special and unique? * Snowflake urchin. Which of the following crickets is uncharacteristically quiet at night and noisy during the day? * Blue Cricket The Brilliant Bobtail Squid conveys its emotions through bioluminescent displays. Which emotional display has never been observed by a dragon? * Happiness True to its name, this plant's leaves are favored as snakes due to their sweet, cooling taste. * Minty Jadevine What creature can infect dragons with gembond? * Onyx Cobra Which of the following is a food item indigenous to The Southern Icefield? * Jumbo Shrimp This mysterious urchin appears only when the situation is most dire, never mind what that means. * Tuxedo Urchin Which of these ant species can be found in the world of Flight Rising? * Pharaoh Ant Known for staying awake for days on end. * Perching Java Sparrow Which bug has the ability to levitate? * Hardshell Which of the following IS NOT a food item? *Amber-Trapped Mosquito * Breed Change: Pearlcatcher * Darktouched Chimera * Fossilized Fish * Giant Sand Dollar * Moldy Leather * Pine Logs * Silver Ore * Small Legbones * Squirrel Skull * Tiny Feathers * Unhatched Ice Egg Serrated beaks are a byproduct of fighting emerald webwings in the training fields. What type of item are serrated beaks? *A meat item This sparrow can fly amazingly high, only to pass out from lack of oxygen. They tend to be short lived and squishy. * Zephyr Sparrow Most dragons don't mind the sharp edges of this plant; the sweet taste is worth a little pain! * Sugary Prickleaf Eating this food item may tickle the back of a dragon's throat, causing them to sneeze: * Yellow-Tinged Featherduster This rare food item is sometimes served when dragons are trying to impress one another: * Golden Reefprince The food item Light's Breath is worth how many food points? * 2 What gathering profession occasionally yields Onyx Cobras? * Hunting While this variety of apple is sweet, the dragon it was named for was bitter. * Granny Smith Apple Which of the following is food for a tundra? * Strawberry. 'Holiday Related' What month does _______ take place in? * Brightshine Jubilee - June * Crystalline Gala - January * Flameforger's Festival - August * Greenskeeper Gathering - May * Mistral Jamboree - March * Riot of Rot - October * Rockbreaker's Ceremony - November * Thundercrack Carnival - July * Wavecrest Saturnalia - April What is the name of the 2013 Flameforger's Festival holiday gear? * Metallurgist's Forgetools What is the name of the 2013 Starfall Celebration holiday gear? * Archivist's Spellscroll Which theme do June 2013 - May 2014 festival familiars share? * Sprites In what month does no Elemental holiday take place? * December What was the 2013 Thundercrack Carnivale Holiday Gear? * Electrician's Power Pack What is the name of the 2013 Crystalline gala holiday gear? *Frigid Fugitive's Shackles What is the name of the 2014 Trickmurk Circus holiday gear? *Tricktrouper Crown What is the name of the 2013 Rockbreaker's ceremony holiday gear? * Eroded Cyrstalhide What is the name of the Mistral Jamboree 2014 Holiday Gear? *Windbound Plumage What was the one of the retired apparel items from the 2013 Starfall Celebration? *Starseer Armband Which of the following is an elemental holiday currency? * All-Seeing Shroom * Bladed Flatleaf * Charged Sprocket * Deepearth Geode * Eternal Snow * Glowing Ember * Giant Sand Dollar * Immaculate Tablet * Magical Shard * Messengers Scroll * Shimmering Pinecone Which theme do June 2014 - May 2015 festival familiars share? * Bears What was the theme of the familiars that came from Marva's Hats in April 2013? * Rabbits What is the name of the ________ Holiday? * Ice - Crystalline Gala * Shadow - Trickmurk Circus * Wind - Mistral Jaamboree * Water - Wavecrest Saturnalia * Nature - Greenskeeper Gathering * Light - Brightshine Jubilee * Lightning - Thundercrack Carnivale * Fire - Flameforger's Festival * Arcane - Starfall Celebration * Plague - Riot of Rot * Earth - Rockbreaker's Ceremony What is the name of the 2013 Riot of Rot holiday gear? *Boneyard Tatters When is the Festive Favors shop NOT open for business? * Flight Rising Anniversary 'Flight/God Related' Which deity accidentally instigated the return of The Shade? * The Arcanist Which of the following treasures is NOT favored by Wind Flight dragons? * Birds Which of the following is not an elemental flight in Flight Rising? * Poison * Mist * Metal In which subregion may travelers become lost for centuries, or even eternity? * Abiding Boneyard Rotrock Rim is an subregion in which flights territory? * Plague Which Deity slumbered on the very top of The Pillar? * The Lightweaver The volcanic upheaval and smoke caused by the Flamecaller in the First Age was the catalyst for: * The creation and expansion of the Southern Icefield. Dominance is tallied on which day (FR Time)? * Saturday Which elemental flight is known for its passionate metalworkers? * Fire Which dragon god is the eldest? * Earthshaker Which dragon god is the youngest? * The Arcanist What is the name of the ______ Domain? * Ice - Southern Icefield * Shadow - Tangled Wood * Wind - Windswept Plateau * Water - Sea of a Thousand Currents * Nature - Viridian Labyrinth * Light - Sunbeam Ruins * Lightning - Shifting Expanse * Fire - Ashfall Waste * Arcane - Starfall Isles * Plague - Scarred Wasteland * Earth - Dragonhome The elemental leader of the _____ flight is named: * Ice - Icewarden * Shadow - Shadowbinder * Wind - Windsinger * Water - Tidelord * Nature - Gladekeeper * Light - Lightweaver * Lightning - Stormcatcher * Fire - Flamecaller * Arcane - Arcanist * Plague - Plaguebringer * Earth - Earthshaker How many times has the Arcanist brought forth "the end of the world?" * Twice Scrolls and relics are the favored treasure of dragons from which Flight? * Light The Icewarden Puppet is which of these qualities? * Furry Which deity doll is made of exceptionally soft animal hide? * Furry Icewarden Puppet The Tidelord's domain is said to have how many currents? * One Thousand Where does the Tidelord reside? * Spiral Keep What color eyes do Plague dragons have? * Red Which of the following deities was not present in the First Age? * The Plaguebringer What are the official colours of the Windsinger? * Seafoam/Spring/Aqua Which of these is a flight? * Arcane To reach the top of the Pillar of the World, the Arcanist had to: * Climb During which age was the Gladekeeper born? *Third Age These two dragon gods are considered sisters due to their creation from the same event: * Plaguebringer and Gladekeeper. Which dragon god was the first to leave after the shattering of the World Pillar? * Stormcatcher Which deity was not among the first four to shape the world? * Shadowbinder Where does the Arcanist use the Eye of Many Lenses? * The Observatory Which deity created imperials? * Lightweaver Which flight values the pursuit of truth and knowledge above all else? * Light Which of the following is a subregion of the Ashfall Waste? * Molten Scar The four dragon gods that shaped the world are: * The Earthshaker, Flamecaller, Windsinger, and Tidelord. Which of these gods did not slumber within the pillar? * Gladekeeper What was the name of the enigmatic figure who predicted the closing of the Second Age? * The Speaker. Reference Category:Shop Category:NPC